I'll Find You In Your Nightmares
by LAWchan89
Summary: It's cool.  When it happens, he can handle it no problem.  Except those precious few times, when the Black Blood becomes too much for him to bear.  But maybe he doesn't always have to bear it alone.


A/N: Another one-shot idea that popped into my head-nothing fancy, just a little "what if". Hope you enjoy!

And I still don't own Soul Eater

* * *

_I'll Find You in Your Nightmares_

"Soul...Hey _Soul…_?"

"What the hell do you want?" The velvet backed chair he reclined in floated about five feet off the ground, hovering over a black and white floor tiled like a chessboard. That made sense, now that Soul Eater thought about it. It was a game. The constant murmuring of the horned little red demon, a malevolent grin plastered on his face, his clawed finger beckoning, practically _begging _for the nonchalant white-haired boy to surrender his sanity to him, and Soul's refusal every time…it was all just a game.

"Now I know what you're thinking—"

"No, you can't have my sanity," Soul recited on cue as he leaned back in the chair, feeling quite comfortable despite the formal pinstriped suit and his neatly combed hair. He closed his eyes—he loved closing his eyes while floating in that chair, as if he were slipping silently through nothingness, every care dashed from his mind. He smiled slightly, drumming his fingers in time with the soft jazz track oozing from the record player in the corner. Sometimes Soul closed his eyes like this when he shifted into scythe form, spinning and slashing through the air in the warm capable hands of his strong, feisty partner—it felt like flying, free falling. He was no longer confined to rules and strict decorum, disciplined as he had been his entire life, his life before the DWMA. He was free, and that was what made him the most contented. Yeah…even though the demon was annoying as hell, this Black Room really wasn't that bad of a place.

"Well well, don't you look happy," the demon sniggered up at him from the table he sat perched on.

"That's your tactic this time? _Small talk_?" Soul chuckled down at him. "Look freak, just shut up for once, huh? You're only here 'cause you were forced on me, so—"

"Oh I was _forced _on you, was I?" the demon asked slyly, shaking his curled hand back and forth as if rolling an invisible pair of dice. "You were the one injected with Black Blood, were you not? Because of the demon sword?"

"I'm not the kinda guy who dwells on the past, it's not cool," Soul muttered, his contentment fading slightly.

"It's not always about being _cool_—the past is necessary to understand the present," the demon retorted, and Soul exhaled hard out of his nose in aggravation. "I'm here simply because you took a rather nasty hit that resulted in your slow but sure corruption."

"I had to," Soul whispered, his eyes opening slowly, the harsh slap of reality coming into focus. "I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you had a _choice_," the demon snarled. "No one forced you to sacrifice your welfare for that…_that girl._"

"Leave her out of this," Soul growled, the smile completely vanished now as he glared down at the miniature devil, his sharp teeth bared. "I mean it…"

"You think you can protect her, save her from this by simply not uttering her name in this room?" Snapping his clawed fingers, the chair came crashing down on the hard tiled floor with a loud thud, jolting Soul slightly but not enough to curb his rising temper. "You're wrong boy…she's in just as much danger as you are."

"I said _shut up and leave her alone!_" Soul screamed, barely resisting the urge to kick the little demon like a dog.

"Too late!" the demon cackled as if he found Soul's outburst hilarious. "I entered her the moment your souls resonated, you know that. I'm a part of her now as well as you…so your _choice_ has done more harm to her than good in the end."

"Damn it," Soul muttered, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the floor. No matter how hard he tried to shut out his words, the little fucker was right. God only knew what kind of horrible visions floating through his meister's mind from time to time, as they did to him. Soul wouldn't wish this temptation on his worst enemy, let alone the one person he cared about more than life itself. "Maka…"

"Soul?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a familiar female voice echoed towards him, and Soul whirled around in shock. The door to the Black Room had opened, a pair of strapped high heels clopping closer to the doorway. "You asshole," Soul hissed at the demon, "You lured her in here, didn't you?"

"Did I?" the demon chortled, snapping his fingers so the record in the corner changed tracks to a softer, more seductive saxophone solo. Soul leapt up from the chair and ran the length of the room to the doorway, coming face to face with a figure as it emerged from the dark…

"Maka?" he gasped aloud.

"Hi Soul…" It was Maka alright; he knew her harsh yet cheerful voice anywhere. But she didn't—she didn't _look _like Maka. Her normally bare creamy skin was tinged with makeup, highlighting her already bright captivating green eyes and soft pink lips. Dull ash blonde hair that usually hung in limp pigtails was lustrous and wavy, falling just past her shoulders. The black dress she wore was the same one Soul recognized from the last time she had entered his soul, but his eyes caught something as they traveled down her lithe frame. Gulping back the blood that had suddenly welled up in his nose, Soul fixated his eyes on Maka's chest—her full, shapely chest.

"You…you look…" There was no other word for it. "_Beautiful_."

"I knew you'd like it," Maka smiled, her glossy lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, my dear," the demon hissed from his corner, gesturing towards the table beside him, "Refreshments?"

"Whoa, _hold it_," Soul said, pulling Maka's hand away as she reached for one of the bubbling champagne glasses that had materialized. "How do I know you didn't poison these or something?"

"Good God boy, what could I possibly gain from _killing_ you?" the demon cackled, nearly falling off his post from laughter. "Wouldn't _I _die as well?"

"Huh, good point," Soul realized, a little embarrassed at himself for jumping to conclusions. As they each took a glass, he and Maka seated themselves on the plush red couch as the soft jazz track continued to emanate from the phonograph. "So…did that nasty little red guy lead you here?"

Maka shook her head, smiling as she took a tight sip from her glass.

"What?" Soul gazed at his partner, furrowing his brow in confusion, "Then why are you here?"

"Because I miss you, Soul," Maka said simply, lowering her glass and shifting closer to him on the couch.

"Miss me—what are you talking about?" Soul asked, not ignoring the fact that her knee was brushing up against his. "We live together, you see me every day."

"No, not like that," Maka said, blinking her slightly heavier eyelashes at him. "I miss _you_."

"Alright Maka slow down, you're confusing me," Soul said hastily, watching her black mesh-covered hand cup the top of his knee.

"I miss talking with you, I miss the Soul who every once in a while used to open up to me," Maka explained, her voice almost reaching a whining pitch. "I hate that you keep yourself cooped up in here and leave me out in the cold…" She was leaning over him now, her hand traveling up to his waist, snaking upwards towards his chest. Her face was _much_ too close to his. "Don't shut me out, Soul…"

"Idiot—you're the only person I've ever let _in_," Soul whispered. Her breath smelled like…what was that, _lavender_? Whatever it was, it was nothing short of intoxicating, and the way Maka was throwing herself at him—Soul didn't know how much longer he'd be able to restrain himself. Sure he'd gotten urges like this before around his meister, usually when they found themselves in close proximity with eachother, but nothing like this. Averting his eyes from her tempting gaze, Soul craned his neck back to stare up at the glowing blue flamed candles floating above them as if they were the most fascinating thing.

"Soul please…"

"Maka," Soul was shaken from his dozing by Maka's lips, trailing a line of kisses up his neck. "Maka, stop it…" Did he really _want _her to stop it? His desire only seemed to increase as she nestled her nose into the crook of his neck, his hand instinctively reaching up around her, combing his fingers through her silken ash blonde hair.

"Oh Soul," she whispered, pressing her lips against his jaw as she felt his arm encircle her. She felt for his hand and tugged it so he would hold her closer, "I knew somewhere deep down, you cared."

"I'd do anything for you," Soul breathed, cupping his hand behind her head—_What the hell is this? Just last night we were fighting over running colors in the laundry, and now Maka's here practically trying to kiss me and getting me to say cheesy one-liners?_ "Are you sure that demon didn't—?"

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own—Maka's lips, which had finally reached their destination. He was kissing her—Soul Eater Evans was kissing his meister, Maka Albarn. And any expectations Soul had had were suddenly blown out of the water. His lips working effortlessly with hers, as if they were always meant to fit together in this way, was breathtaking.

"I want you, Soul…" Her tongue slid into his mouth, gliding past his sharp teeth.

"Maka, wait a sec—let's ju—" Soul pushed her backwards just as Maka began to grind up against him—it reminded him of Blair, but _much_ more forceful. Something didn't feel right here…

"I can't help it," Maka said in a hushed tone, raising her head to gaze at him. Her emerald eyes had lost that warmth, that sparkle; nothing but heavy-lidded seduction. She giggled, "I can't help myself." Nothing…but _madness_.

"Cut it out!" Soul shouted, shoving her hard, and Maka gasped as she sprawled onto her stomach on the floor. He jumped up from the couch and stood towering over her huddled form, breathing hard. His eyes snapped over to where the demon sat, muffling his cackles through his fingers stuffed between his teeth. "What the hell did you do to her, you little monster?"

"What are you talking about?" The response, wrought with uncontrollable laughter, came not from the red imp in the corner, but the girl lying at his feet. "He didn't do anything…it's just me, Soul." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, flinging her hair out of her eyes to reveal a demented toothy smile with wild, fiery green eyes. "It's just Maka."

"You're not Maka," Soul shook his head, backing up a few steps.

"Of course she is," the demon finally piped up. "You see Soul, _you're _the one who has done this to her."

"I don't care what kind of freaky little images you cook up in here, demon," Soul snarled as he watched Maka rolling around on the floor laughing her head off, consumed by her own insanity. "That is not my meister!"

"You're so naïve, Soul—so much so that you cannot even recognize the obvious," the demon sighed, sitting back on his post. "Don't you realize that you will eventually bring her to this point?"

"No…" Soul breathed out. "No…no matter how deep Maka falls, I'll—I'll always pull her back. I promised her I would."

"Don't you realize that the more your souls resonate, the stronger the bond between you becomes, the further you are dragging her into the pits of terror? There's nothing you can do about it! The black blood will eventually consume her entirely and your soul won't be able to reach hers, no matter how hard you try. She'll remain this way forever."

"I'll pull her back…" Soul strode closer to where Maka lay, turning her wild eyes up at him. "I _have_ to pull her back!"

"Her insanity will eventually try to lure you in as well," the demon cackled. "Don't you remember, it's nearly happened before? And then, boy, you will have two choices…either follow my lead—"

"You _did _lure her here, you fucking liar," Soul spat out, pointing down at Maka who rolled over onto her back, sniggering up at him. "Use her to get to me, huh? Well _forget it!_"

"Or—"

There was a sudden yanking pull in Soul's left arm, a familiar blinding glint of metal out the corner of his eye, and the all-too real sound of a steel blade cutting through flesh. Slowly, Soul looked down, and what met his eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life. His arm, the arm that had been outstretched, pointing down at Maka, had transformed into his scythe blade against his will. And the razor sharp, curved piece of metal was protruding from Maka's back—the blade had stabbed through her completely.

"A mercy kill…truly the kindest thing you can do for her at this point," the demon snickered.

"_No!_" Soul screamed, wrenching his scythe arm from its target and willing it back to human form. "Maka—_MAKA!_"

"Soul…" came a weak reply, and Maka crumpled back to the ground, blood pulsing from her chest, soaking her dress and pooling around her. Red blood…_ordinary red blood_…

"Oh God, Maka, it _is _you," Soul dropped to his knees and crawled to her, gathering her wilted form into his arms. Staring down at her face, he saw her hair was limp and dull, her face devoid of blush and gloss, her chest flat and ordinary. She was Maka—just plain Maka Albarn, the girl he knew, the girl he cared for, and he had done this to her. "Maka, stay with me, please…"

"I…I can't…S-Soul…" She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Why…? I just…wanted you to…"

"Maka! Don't go Maka, don't leave me here alone!" Her hand fell limply from his face and hit the floor with a small thud, shattering whatever was left of Soul's world.

"You see now, Soul…" the demon shook his head down at them, the broken man cradling the pathetic girl. "You can't avoid this…you _can't _save her."

"_Maka!_" Soul yelled out between suffocating, racking sobs, rocking Maka's blood-soaked body against him. "_Maka! MAKA!"_

_

* * *

_

"_MAKA! MAKA, DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Her eyes flew open, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the digital clock on the nightstand—3:45. But Maka didn't care, not with her weapon screaming bloody murder like that in the next room. Flinging the covers off, and sending Blair flying to the floor in the process, she crammed her feet into her slippers and raced down the hall to the other bedroom. Banging the door open, she hoped it was loud enough to wake him, to break him from whatever was causing him to yell and thrash about under his blankets. _The Black Blood…_she realized immediately.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, leaping onto the bed and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, his entire body drenched with sweat. "Soul, wake up, you're just dreaming!"

"Don't die, Maka!" Soul continued to scream, his eyes still shut tighter than ever, his breathing ragged and shallow. "It's my fault, Maka—it's all my fault! You can't die, _I need you!_"

"Stop it Soul, you're scaring me!" Maka cried out, feeling that familiar sensation of fear gripping her heart as she listened to her weapon's desperate pleas. She shook him harder, willing him back to consciousness, but still nothing. Finally, in a last ditch effort, "Soul, _wake UP!_" and slapped his cheek, just hard enough. Soul's eyes finally opened, panting as he looked up at the ceiling, getting his bearings once again. "It's okay now," Maka whispered, running her hand through his sweat soaked white hair, "It's fine…it was just a nightmare."

"Maka?" Soul sat up at the sound of her voice, and his gaze found his meister, staring down at him concernedly. Not dressed to kill, not dying in his arms, only sitting close beside him in her thin summer pajamas, her hair loose and bedridden, her eyes soft and fearful.

"I'm right here," she nodded, her hand trembling against his face, "It wasn't real, Soul…whatever you saw, it wasn't—"

"You were dead," Soul panted, "I saw you—I _killed _you with my scythe blade!"

"No!" Maka cried, grabbing Soul by the shoulders and crushing his violently shuddering form against her. "This is the real me, Soul, and I'm fine! I'm really here, now wake up and realize that!"

For several long moments, Soul simply lay in his meister's comforting embrace, Maka gently stroking his hair as his breathing gradually returned to normal. Then slowly, his arms came up and wrapped around her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder, "Maka…"

"You're back…" Maka breathed in relief, holding him tighter as he murmured her name over and over.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Maka." Was he _crying_? Soul never cried, at least not in front of her. To reduce him to this "uncool" level, whatever her partner had seen in his nightmares must have shaken him horribly to the core.

"_Shh…_it's okay, Soul." It was heartbreaking, and Maka couldn't help shedding a few tears as well, "What happened…please tell me…" And he did; Soul told her everything, down to the last gruesome detail as they trembled in eachother's arms.

"Find another partner, Maka," Soul finished blatantly, "Just find someone else, someone who won't drag you down into the madness along with them, like I'm doing to you. If we keep going like this, you'll die! I can't sit here helplessly and watch you die, Maka, 'cause you—you're just—"

"Stop, stop talking like that _now_, Soul," Maka said firmly, pulling back so she could look into his eyes, red and damp. "I'm not going to die—_especially _not because of you. You think I don't blame myself for this happening to you every single day since that assignment in Italy?" She was choking on tears now, and looked away from Soul so he wouldn't see her break down. "That demon's wrong, Soul…if it's anyone's fault that you're like this, it's totally and completely _mine_."

"Alright, now you need to stop it, Maka," Soul scolded her, brushing her hair away from her face as her breath hitched with sobs, wiping a tear from her cheek. "It was _my choice_ Maka, not yours."

"No, Soul, you're _wrong!_" Maka burst out, swiping angrily at her eyes. "I can't stand it, Soul—I can't stand seeing you in so much pain like this! Am I supposed to just watch helplessly as you die _too,_ Soul? You're the only man I've ever been able to trust, you're—you're freakin' _everything_ to me, so how can I just—?" She was silenced by a pair of lips briefly meeting hers, her eyes widening in shock. Soul had leaned forward and kissed her lightly, as if it were completely natural to do that to your totally platonic partner. She continued to stare blankly as he pulled back, "Soul, what…what are you…?"

"Somebody had to do it first," Soul answered simply, a slight hint of a smile gracing his features that Maka had always thought were so handsome next to her own plain physique.

"You always said I was too flat for a cool guy like _you_—"

"Yeah I did say that, didn't I?" Soul whispered. "I said that over and over just so your creepy dad would leave me alone and the other guys would quit making fun of me for having a meister who's a girl. Yeah…I was so concerned about being cool that I picked the most _uncool _bookworm at the Academy to be my meister. You're stubborn and reckless; all you like to do for fun is read, so you're boring, you have skinny ankles, and guess what Maka?" He brought his hands up to her face, which was wet with fresh tear tracks, "You're freakin' everything to me, too."

Maka broke out in renewed sobs as she leaned forward into Soul's embrace, bunching up the front of his shirt in her fist as she buried her face in chest. He was probably embarrassed as all hell to have his tough-as-nails meister crying her eyes out all over him, but she couldn't help it. Every feeling, every single sentiment she had developed for Soul over her time as his partner had just been echoed back to her, not in a dream but in this rare and intimate reality as Maka savored each moment in her weapon's strong, protective arms. "Soul, I—I've wanted to tell you for a—a long time—"

"Calm down, you don't have to say anything else," came his low soothing voice rumbling against her as Maka pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as she let the last of her tears fall. "So…" Soul began after he had sat cradling her closely for a long while, "since we both kinda love eachother, and we both kinda sync our soul wavelengths all the time—I guess it's both our faults that there's Black Blood inside eachother, huh?"

Maka sighed deeply, contemplating this for a few moments. "You're probably right—but it still scares me. I don't want to lose you, I—I _can't _lose you. But what can I possibly do to _stop _this from consuming you completely?"

"You can't," Soul said cool as a cucumber, even though inside he was terrified as well. "You can't stop it Maka, and neither can I. All I can do is fight it off best I can when the time comes. It's risky, but it's true."

"Well…then it's the same for me, isn't it?" Maka said. "My demons are my own, Soul, and you can't protect me or fight them for me—_I _have to. But it's okay Soul, 'cause I can do it. As long as I have you to come back to always, I can get through whatever threats the Black Blood throws at me."

"You're strong, Maka," Soul smiled into her hair, "a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Guess that's what makes you the coolest partner ever." Feeling much more contented now than he had in the longest time, Soul rested his head on top of Maka's as they sat together until the laughing sun's orange rays began to peek over the city's building tops. "Hmm…guess we should get ready for school."

"Yeah…guess I should get breakfast started," Maka mumbled into his shirt.

Neither of them moved to break the embrace.

"Think we should tell anyone?"

"What?"

"That we're…you know…_official_."

Soul shook his head, "Nah…I don't think anyone else needs to know right now."

And from the doorway of Soul's bedroom, Blair watched the two of them with a soft "meow" before smiling and creeping away to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, I LUV getting those :)


End file.
